


Potter.exe

by MinamiM



Series: Potter.exe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experimental Style, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiM/pseuds/MinamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Программа «Северус Снейп» гордится своей стабильностью и самодостаточностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter.exe

Программа «Северус Снейп» гордится своей стабильностью и самодостаточностью.

Программа «Северус Снейп» гордится строгостью кода и точностью алгоритма.

Программа «Северус Снейп» — воплощение логики и порядка. Идеальная замкнутая система, отделённая от внешней среды.

Программу «Северус Снейп» упрекают в недружелюбности графического интерфейса /данную информацию программа «Северус Снейп» признаёт бесполезной и в оперативную память не передаёт/.

Программа «Северус Снейп» выпадала в ошибку всего раз.

Много циклов назад. Исходный код, повреждённые библиотеки и потерянные данные были восстановлены.

Программа «Северус Снейп» больше никогда, НИКОГДА не выпадет в ошибку.

Сбой программы «Северус Снейп» был вызван vldmrt.sys /* попытка открыть файл на чтение */

perror("Cannot open file");

!!!Лили!!!

var displaymode="always"

alarm alarm alarm

function startstop()

reload

open new document

Программа «Северус Снейп» гордится своей стабильностью и самодостаточностью.

«Постоянная бдительность!» — сигнализирует антивирус «Аластор Муди».

Программа «Северус Снейп» регистрирует входящие данные о вирусе «Гарри Поттер».

Согласно данным, стелс-вирус «Гарри Поттер» обычно начинает атаку с логической бомбы.

Программа «Северус Снейп» тщательно анализирует структуру данных.

Программа «Северус Снейп» — воплощение логики и порядка. От невидимого вируса «Гарри Поттер» погибла программа «Том Риддл».

Код стелс-вируса «Гарри Поттер» не соответствует стандартам оформления: разноцветен (!), не имеет чёткой структуры, постоянно меняется (!), содержит комментарии, не относящиеся к описанию исходного кода (!), содержит магические (!) числа, которые не несут в себе никакого (!) смысла.

Для заражения стелс-вирусом «Гарри Поттер» необходимо взаимодействие.

ХА!

Программа «Северус Снейп» — идеальная замкнутая система, отделённая от внешней среды.

Стелс-вирус «Гарри Поттер» несёт самое страшное в мире — хаос.

…неупорядоченные данные, неверные расчёты, замена файлов, появление посторонних сообщений, символов, рисунков…

_— Северус!_

Блокировать.

_— Северус, это я, Гарри!_

Доступ запрещён.

_— Пожалуйста, выслушай!_

Удалить. Доступ запрещён.

Сигнализировать антивирусу «Аластор Муди».

Обнаружено вредоносное программное обеспечение: «Potter.exe»

Расположение: С:/Severus Snape/snape’s_heart/

Антивирус «Аластор Муди» деинсталлирован Пользователем.

!Система предположительно без защиты!

_— Северус!_

Повреждение: 94%.

Не надо.

Не отнимай у меня.

Мой мир.

Программа «Северус Снейп» грдся строгоью ко… и тчн… алгтма.

Приложение выполнило недопустимую операцию и будет закрыто.

Немедленная перезагрузка: shutdown -r -t 0

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Первым, что Северус увидел, очнувшись — были цветы.

Золотые и огненно-красные, они вспыхивали и гасли в тёмно-синем небе бесшумным фейерверком.

На смену цветам пришли драконы. Северус любовался их переливающейся в лунном свете серебряной чешуёй. Драконы взмывали к крохотным звёздам, пикировали, игриво кусали друг друга за хвосты и выпускали клубы вместо огня белого дыма . Северус заворожённо следил за их шутливыми гонками и не удержался от разочарованного возгласа, когда сказочные (откуда он помнит это слово?) создания исчезли. Но увидев следующих гостей — рыцарей-призраков на чёрных, почти сливающихся с небом конях — он ахнул от восхищения и испуга. Один из рыцарей, рядом с лошадью которого шёл огромный пёс, словно узнав Северуса, помахал ему рукой. И Северус несмело поднял руку, чтобы помахать в ответ. Вслед за рыцарями небо пересекли яркие, собравшие в своём оперении все цвета радуги, птицы.

Какая-то часть сознания Северуса шептала ему, что это всё неправильно, нелогично, иррационально, но Северус смог только выдохнуть: «Как красиво».

— Ага, — раздалось у него над головой.

Северус осознал, что лежит на земле, а мелкие травинки колют его лицо. Повернув голову, он столкнулся взглядом с мальчишкой. Нет, с юношей. Тот сидел, обхватив колени руками, и босыми пальцами ног цеплял мелкие камушки. Синие штаны, белая футболка с растянутым воротом, сползшие с переносицы очки и взлохмаченные волосы, которые тут же захотелось пригладить, — всё это выглядело нелепым, но никак не зловещим.

— Очень красиво. Никогда такого не видел, — юноша почему-то показывал не на птиц, а в сторону дома. Его, Северуса, дома.

Стройные ряды двоичных разрядов. Чёткие линии. Строгость архитектуры. Дом Северуса стоял на своём месте.

— Ты не разрушил его. — Да я и не собирался, — в зелёных глазах незнакомца плескалось весёлое удивление, — зачем мне разрушать такой красивый дом? Тем более твой.

Северусу о стольком хотелось спросить, проанализировать полученные данные, но он был не в силах перестать смотреть на юношу.

«Зелёный — цвет жизни, — вспомнилось ему вдруг, — цвет спокойствия».

— Меня, кстати, Гарри зовут, — юноша протянул ему руку, — покажешь мне дом?

Северус обхватил горячую, чуть шершавую ладонь, и начал подниматься.

Мимо них, сверкая серебристыми копытами, пронёсся олень.

— А они… не исчезнут? Северусу стало страшно, что он больше не увидит драконов, рыцарей и чудесных птиц.

— Вообще-то, они всегда со мной, — Гарри почему-то смутился, — но если ты захочешь…

— Не захочу, — уверенно произнёс Северус, понимая, что румянец на щеках Гарри выглядит прекраснее, чем огненные цветы в небе, — идём.

Они направились к дому.

Только оказавшись у двери, Северус понял, что всё это время он и Гарри держались за руки.

</end>


End file.
